EVITA: The Last Waltz
by Theatre Junkie
Summary: What was Eva thinking during the "Waltz for Eva and Che" scene.


She was in a large hall. The last thing Eva remembered was the Church. She was recieving Eucharist, the children's choir was singing for her and then she felt a severe pain deep in the pit of her stomach. Then blackness. Now someone was with her. A dark figure she couldn't quote make out yet.  
  
His face suddenly appeared. She didn't exactly know him but she knew him all too well. The revolutionary who was against everything Eva stood for. With his usual scowl plastered on his face he swept her into his arms and began to dance a vigorous waltz.  
  
"Tell me before I waltz out of your life  
Before turning my back on the past  
Forgive my impertinent behavior  
But how long do you think this pantomime can last?  
Tell me before I ride off in the sunset  
There's one thing I never got clear  
How can you claim you're our savior  
When those who oppose you  
Are stepped on, or cut up, or simply disappear?"  
  
What was he crying about now? It was always the same bitter, angry song everytime she saw him. She would not forgive his behavior although she was positive he was being sarcastic. Eva never claimed to be the Argentine savior. That was just the way things worked out. She had fought for the descamisados and if they wanted to believe her to be a saint then so be it. Her opposition deserved to be "stepped on" and "cut up." All her life she'd been treated like dirt or a peice of meat because she was lower class. Now that she had the power over the aristocrats and the people of high society she would not let it go ot waste. She pulled away from his embrace and gave him her most terrible look. A look of clear disdain. Oh, she had a fine reply to this man:  
  
"Tell me before you get onto your bus  
Before joining the forgotten brigade  
How can one person like me, say,  
Alter the time-honored way the game is played?  
Tell me before you get onto your high horse  
Just what you expect me to do  
I don't care what the bourgeoisie say  
I'm not in business for them but to give all my descamisados  
A magical moment or two"  
  
He swept her back into his arms and sang out with her this time:  
  
"There is evil, ever around, fundamental  
System of government quite incidental"  
  
Eva didn't see why he couldn't understand that. He was lower class like the descamisados. He was treated unfairly by the rich snobs of Bueno Aires, yet he was against everything Eva was trying to do for his (and once her own) class. She just wanted to make them happy and appreciated. She wanted to give the young a chance to have the same opportunities Eva had. If she had to step on many people to do it, she would gladly. And if she had to be dishonest and sinful so be it. She sang out to him, somewhat desperate to make him understand her views. The only question was why was she so desperate to make this lowly scum understand?:  
  
"So what are my chances  
Of honest advances?  
I'd say low  
Better to win  
By admitting my sin  
Than to lose with a halo"  
  
His reply was once again sarcastic. This trait of his made Eva even more angry and annoyed:  
  
"Tell me before I seek worthier pastures  
And thereby restore self-esteem  
How can you be so short-sighted  
To look never further than this week or next week  
To have no impossible dream?"  
  
What did he want from her? To establish world peace? Just because her followers made her out to be the ultimate healer didn't mean she was capable of it. No one was. This time she, herself, used sarcasm to address his annoying and uncalled for questions. She wanted to see how he liked it:  
  
"Allow me to help you slink off to the sidelines  
I'll mark your ado with three cheers  
But first tell me who'd be delighted  
If I said I'd take on the  
The world's greatest problems  
From war to pollution?  
No hope of solution  
Even if I lived for one hundred years"  
  
Although Eva knew deep down in her soul that she hated this man she had to admit that something about him spoke to her. Perhaps it was his passion for what he believed in. Although what he believed in was everthing anti-her.   
  
"There is evil, ever around, fundamental  
System of government quite incidental"  
  
He knew how to speak out against things and how to get your attention and enfuriate you at the same time. He wasn't an idiot but he wasn't fooled by Eva. Not that she was trying to fool anyone exactly. She just wanted him to go away and take his bitterness and resentment with him. And she made that known to him with an angry scowl and large gestures to show him just how sick he made her:  
  
"So go, if you're able  
To somewhere unstable  
And stay there  
Whip up your hate  
In some tottering state  
But not here, dear  
Is that clear, dear?"  
  
They began to dance once again. The dance was intense and emotional. But they were both full of life in it. Considering Eva's current physical state (something that she knew deep in her soul she was in denial about) she didn't want to pull away from something that brought her back to life. But inevitable the dance soon made her tired and she pulled away, dizzy and out of breath. Before she knew it she was on the floor, exasperated. She looked up at him and he looked at her, confused. Of course, he had no idea about her health problems. No one knew.  
  
"Oh what I'd give for a hundred years!  
But the physical interferes  
Every day more--O my Creator"  
  
She looked up at the ceiling although she wasn't really looking at it. Instead she was looking at her God. She wasn't really sure if she believed in him. How could a divine being who is supposed to love the world so much let such terrible things happen in it? Like letting a young woman who's life was beginning to become everything she'd ever dreamed of, be in such a poor state of health. It wasn't fair.  
  
"What is the good of the strongest heart  
In a body that's falling apart?  
A serious flaw  
I hope You know that"  
  
She looked back at him, he was just standing watching her. No sound came from either of them but in a moment he was gone. 


End file.
